


Look What You Made Me Do.

by pinkpillow19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpillow19/pseuds/pinkpillow19
Summary: “Honey I rose up from the dead I do it all the time,look what you just made me do.” - Taylor Swift.All that was heard by Emma was the most vicious inflection she had ever heard in her life.“You brought him here?”“You all wanted a villain. Well, that is exactly what you will get.”





	1. The Incident

Regina had tried to be good, for Henry, she really had. And he was starting to notice, and his family was starting to notice. She sighed as her face was slammed again against her hard unforgiving desk in her office. Blood, saliva and a small amount of bile sputtered from her lips. Her eyes locked with Emma’s across the room, tears forming and marring her vision. She could feel cold air hit her ass as her skirt was forced down and her body started to drain of sensation.

“Please… Greg, you don’t have to do this… we can find your father…” Emma was pleading and tried to take a step forward wincing as that step caused Regina another round of pain.

The brunette groaned, letting out a sarcastic laugh, that Emma would have thought was real… had she not see the defeat and despair in brown eyes.

“No, he won’t. He’s dead.” Another slam of her face, Emma’s eyes widening at the outburst.

Greg gestured with his hand occupied with a gun, “No, no more lies! You will tell me where he is.”

He went to try and take his pants off but was unable to with his belt with one hand. He moved the butt of the gun to Regina instead.

“Tell me where he is, last chance…”  
Regina closed her eyes as she spoke. “Never.” 

The sarcasm turned into a painful scream as she was entered with a loaded gun.  
He took it out and went for her again, as Regina shifted Emma lunged. Knocking Greg back the gun shooting a hole through the window in the mayor's office interior door. The gun itself falling to the floor under the desk, as Emma went for the gun, Greg slammed himself into the window. Emma recovered the weapon and ran to look, but he was already recovering from his fall and running off into the distance.

Regina toppled herself to the floor, pushing herself up against the wall, just as Ruby burst into the office.

“What the hell is going on…” She saw Emma armed at the window and Regina sitting against the wall, eyes downcast and unresponsive.

Emma glancing up. “Shit! Ruby put out an alert for the arrest of Greg Mendal. And make sure no one else comes in…”  
Ruby nodded with one last look at Regina. The woman clearly staring off into space.

.........................................

Regina didn’t remember how she got home, she vaguely remembered Emma trying to get a response out of her, covering her up and taking her out the back way into her own yellow bug.  
She remembered being carried into her house, but not to the bedroom. She came to herself sitting on her bed as she heard water running in her bathroom. She whimpered in pain as she slowly shifted forward before deciding against it. She heard the water turn and saw a flash of blond appear at her side, guiding her to the warm water drawn for her.

She undressed as if she was alone, and she felt it. It was hard for her to recognize Emma’s presence and perhaps she really didn’t as she seemed to start every time her eyes landed on the blond in the room.  
She pulled her knees to her chest, though it hurt, and lay her chin heavily on top. And she sat there, for a very long time.  
As did Emma, until Emma deemed the water too cold. 

Regina again couldn’t remember how she got to bed but she sat there watching Emma stumble around the room looking for clothing, running into every obstacle in her way. Regina noticed the towel around her and pulled it up over her face, feeling the warm fuzzy fabric and breathing in the calming scent of her clothing detergent, lavender.

Emma turned and saw the Mayor taking a moment to enjoy a small comfort and she realized she had never seen Regina look so small and innocent before. She watched as the woman almost seemed… free. But she wasn’t free, she was vacant. She wasn’t there, not really, she hadn’t spoken since the incident.

Regina woke to slightly damp and curly hair and a painful throbbing. She pushed to sit up and saw a body wrapped in an extra towel on her floor. She pushed to stand, releasing a long groan as engaging certain muscles was what was not needed at the present moment. She looked down and she wore a loose cotton shirt and sweatpants. The events came rushing back to her.

Greg had found her in her office, she had provided him with plenty of bravado to convince both him and herself that she wasn’t scared of him and his vengeance, she wasn’t scared of anything. And then the dumb blond savior had to show up, had to try and play hero. Had to watch her in a moment of weakness, as she was defenseless to the world. She would make them pay, all of them.

She clenched her fists as anger overcame her in waves, her face muscles flexed and something inside of her sparked. She ripped her door open ready to burn something, someone, when she heard a voice.  
The voice made her pause, made her lose any air she had collected in her lungs. She heard Emma fling herself to the sitting position as she slowly inclined her head and shut the door quietly.

All that was heard by Emma was the most vicious inflection she had ever heard in her life.  
“You brought him here?”  
……………………

Emma pushed her towel off of her.

“Regina, wait…”

Regina moved forward so quickly that Emma didn’t have time to react as she was flung full force into the wall behind her, courtesy of Regina’s full body weight.  
“You brought him here!”

Emma clawed at Regina’s hands that bit at her skin, neither releasing the other. Until a pounding was heard on her door, and that voice again.  
“Mom?!”

Regina’s face drained of color she took a step back from Emma, looking at the scratches and the blood and skin now embedded under her nails.  
She looked up at Emma in horror, her skin starting to tingle with adrenalin. 

“Look what you made me do…” Her voice had never sounded so void of emotion, so dead. 

Then with the most terrifying face, Emma had yet to see Regina form, she uttered her final words,  
“You all wanted a villain. Well, that is exactly what you will get.”

She took a step back. Her face repulsed, she flicked her hand out to the side, purple smoke sparking and then engulfing the air.


	2. Scars

The room started to shake. The curtains and doors rattling.  
Emma would have thought she would see a purple glow to Regina’s eye, much like the magic sparking down from her outstretched hand, but they weren’t...  
No, they were going black.

Emma fell to her hands and knees, fear starting to trickle into her veins.

“Regina stop it!” Emma screamed but her screams were hard to hear over the rumbling of the earth around them.

Emma put her head down like she had learned in school and covered her neck with her hands. The shaking got worse and there were screams that weren’t her own coming from within the house.

She heard Regina gasp and threw her head up to see what had caused the sudden change.

Regina was clutching at her heart, a black mist swelling around her chest. The shaking started to slow as Regina fought to breathe, her eye color fading back to brown. Her eyes trapping Emma’s in a gaze that seemed to scream for help. Emma launched towards her when she started to collapse.

………………………

Regina awoke to the eyes of her son.

Henry was in tears, and his face could have spelled murder even if Regina had no previous concept of the word.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. She wished she had died by Greg’s hand.

She opened her eyes again and her son pushed off of where he was perched on her bed. He stood and started to scream.

He wasn’t afraid of her, he wasn’t afraid of anyone. He thought she was changing, for good. But she wasn’t, not really she didn’t love him, she didn’t love anyone, only herself.

How wrong he was, Regina didn’t love herself, and she hadn’t for a long time. 

Tears started to flood her eyes.

She heard a struggle outside of the door. Henry wouldn’t let up. Regina’s attention was diverted to her bedroom door slamming open and surely leaving a hole in her pristine wall. She watched as Emma entered, pushing past her dad and Snow and dragging Henry from the room, as he screamed I hate you. Over and over.  
Emma handed Henry to her parents, shutting the door behind her as the shouts didn’t cease and promptly locking for privacy. 

Regina worked hard to push herself up on her arm to meet the savior, when her eyes lifted slowly she saw why Henry had been yelling, Emma’s face.

She didn’t remember what had transpired earlier but now it was coming back to her. Emma had deep bloody wounds about her face and neck. Regina noticed how Emma seemed to wince with every movement that crossed her beautifully marred complexion. 

Regina sat there with her mouth open as Emma still stood a ways off with her arms crossed glancing between the door and back at Regina.

She didn’t dare venture near Regina. The woman was a disease, a plague.

Regina shakily raised her hand to her lips as if she might cry then clenched her fist, and her eyes shut and when she opened them, she was collected, as collected as she could be.

Emma watched her warily as if she were a snake that might strike. As if the woman had the energy.

The brunette took in a breath and let it out slowly. She felt around her face, no pain.  
She looked at Emma.

“What happened?” Regina’s voice was full of confusion, and a bit cold.

Emma looked to the side and dug the toe of her shoe into the rug.  
“You… lost it.”

Emma threw her arms down to her sides and released a gown.

“I brought Henry here Regina because it’s his home, and you were hurt. His damn mother was hurt! Where the fuck was I supposed to take him?!” Quickly growing frantic.

Regina rose and went to grab Emma as the blond pushed back screaming, “No, get away from me!”

Regina paused her motions.  
Emma was hyperventilating but not from fear, from grief.

Regina rose her hands in surrender. She locked eyes with the blond, she needed to gain her trust back. To heal her and any chance that Henry might speak to her again.

Though looking at the marks on pale skin she wondered if she had used magic, because if she had…

Her mother had scared her with magic, once. And that scar sat prominently on her upper right lip. Never able to heal from the intensity of magic used.

She moved slowly toward the blond as Emma backed up, slower than Regina was moving. 

Regina was in her space, standing. Her eyes roaming over Emma’s features and taking in not only the wounds but the beauty, her breathing paused a moment long enough for Emma to notice. 

 

She rose her hand to trace a line, wondering why the blond allowed her to touch, to get this close.

Her eyes searched between Emma’s eyes for some rhyme or reason for the trust that Regina wasn’t about to rip her face open again.

Regina was caught in the moment as her chest heaved, her lungs finding a rhythm yet again.  
She moved in with her face and wasn’t aware of what she was doing till her lips came into contact with Emma’s soft skin, the blond inhaling sharply.

Regina pulled back so she could see green eyes, the scars starting to fade. Not entirely but a bit.

Emma began breathing as the pain eased.

Regina stepped back and let her hand fall slowly. Emma stepped forward claiming Regina’s lips. Regina forgetting to pull back, shoving her tongue hard into Emma’s warm mouth. Emma moving her leg between Regina’s and forcing the brunette up a bit, wrapping an arm around Regina’s back.

Regina crying out as her lower region was still sore. Emma didn’t pause till Regina moved her hand to push herself up off of Emma’s leg. Begging with her eyes for the blonde to let up.  
Emma moved her leg. Staring at the brunette, wondering how this had happened, trying to control her breathing.

Regina sitting back on the bed slowly, putting her head in her hands.

Emma moved to sit beside her and placed an arm around her back. The brunette started to sob hard, harder as Emma moved her hand in a circle.

Emma sat there as Regina emptied her soul. She pulled the woman to her as she started to rock herself.  
..............................

Emma glanced into the mirror and was once again shocked by the light pink lines on her face. She leaned over the sink to get a closer look. They didn’t look so hideous, she knew they should be far worse. 

Regina had stopped speaking. Henry had stopped speaking and she would have too if not for her charming parents' incessant attempts at getting everyone to achieve some kind of normal.

Emma slept on Regina’s floor, Henry his room, and the Charmings between the guest room and their apartment.

Regina walked around as if a ghost. Her eyes widening every single time she saw Emma’s face then glancing away quickly and moving through the room.

Emma watched as Regina tried to fade away, she guarded her. To be quite honest with herself, she wasn’t sure why.

Regina had tried to heal the blonds face again but nothing happened. She profusely apologized and promised to try again when she felt stronger, though both knew there was nothing more she could do.

It was a cool afternoon and Regina was locked away in her mind and staring out of the window, it had only been a few weeks since the incident but she seemed to travel more and more from herself.

Emma shivered at the slight chill and glanced over to see Regina shaking briefly as well. They sat across the room from each other, choosing to spend the afternoon in Regina’s study. Emma glanced over at the one blanket in the room. She rose to pick it up. Regina’s eyes taking a break from the window to watch the blonde move to get more comfortable, she wrapped her arms around herself and moved her hands to try and create a little warmth,

She jumped when a blanket was deposited over her. Her wide eyes glancing up, as the blonde moved away, and out of the room.

Their interactions increased. Emma made them tea, and then food. Late night snacks became a thing when neither could sleep.

And as they sat at the kitchen table at another late hour feast, Regina finally found her voice for the first time in weeks.

“I’m sorry.” her voice was rough and underused, quiet.  
Emma looked up, choosing to lead the conversation a different way.

“How are you feeling, you ok?”  
Regina’s eyes watered as she tried in vain to become emotionless.  
She looked straight at Emma and nodded with fresh tears in her eyes, “Sure.”

They sat side by side and a hand snaked over and claimed the darker one, and squeezed. 

The next morning Emma awoke to the comforter and Regina on the floor by her, she smiled. The brunette was cuddled up with her and must have been for most of the night from how warm Emma was. She put an arm around her and felt the woman sigh.

They didn’t speak on it but they moved to the bed at some point. Henry came in quietly to ask Emma about going to play with some friends. His eyes kept shooting to his sleeping mother in Emma’s arms.

Emma whispered quietly while never stopping the light scratching she was doing on Regina’s back.

Henry’s face relaxed in joy at getting to go do something fun, and he smiled.

As he exited the door clicked and the brunette eyes fluttered open, her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Henry?” A groggy tone.

Emma nodded, “Going over to Paige’s house to play some new video game for the day. I can go get him if…”

Regina waved her off and cuddled in closer. 

…………………

The Charming's had not returned as the house was quiet, too quiet. Only the soft sounds of Regina sleeping could be heard in the nearly empty home. 

Emma stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Had they caught Greg Mendal yet? How was Regina really coping? Emma was lost in her mind and missed Regina’s breathing and heartbeat begin to race. 

Regina could barely see anything in the low light, she couldn’t really make out the faint pink scars etched across the savior's pale skin. So she pretended the ugly marks she had made in anger weren't really there. 

She felt as if her heart was about to burst as she looked at Emma, and contemplated reaching out and touching her soft face, thoughts of which sending chills of panic to every one of her nerve endings.

And she was almost frozen with fear, but it would appear her body had a mind, one of its own and not affected by her internal paralyzing fears.

As her hand trailed up Emma’s arm to her face she felt the blonde slightly start. Her hand cupped a pale cheek as she moved to lay on top of Emma. The blond never moved away, her face not even moving into customary shock. 

Regina looked between her eyes, now she could see some lines. She sighed, a sound so full of regret and inner pain that had never found a way to release itself, until now.

The brunette leaned in and closed her eyes, allowing her lips to lightly brush Emma’s. She expected Emma to pull back, or push forward. The blond did neither. 

Regina slowly opened her eyes to find the blond was biting her lips in contemplation, then glancing off to the side.

The brunette sat up and made a move to get off of the blonde, when Emma leaned up and held Regina’s hips slightly, halting her progress. Regina sat on top of Emma’s lap wide-eyed, and seemingly far removed from the woman who had been the Mayor and the Queen. Emma watched her face as she looked down and moved hair behind her own ear. 

When she looked back up there was desperation, fear, and a softness Emma had never seen in her features before. She grabbed Emma’s face and slowly moved them into a kiss. The kiss became more rushed, hands started to wander. Regina’s breath hitched as Emma’s hand strayed to her breast and brushed lightly over her nipple. Regina pushed herself further into Emma’s hand, making a lower trembling sound. 

Regina started to roll her hips as her eyes closed. Emma knew she must have had a dumb expression splashed across her face as she was in awe of how beautiful Regina was like this, how she seemed to just let go.

Emma moved her hand from where she had placed it, and despite Regina’s attempts to keep it where it had been, moved it to lightly pulling the back of her neck.  
Regina started to shift her body so Emma’s leg came into contact with her sex, and Emma let this continue during their make-out session.

Regina’s nails started to scratch at Emma’s back and the blonde moved her hand from Regina’s hip lower. She played with Regina’s underwear line and drew patterns up high on her stomach. The woman whimpering now, Emma could tell she wanted to beg, but the Queen held out.

Emma felt sharp nails start to bite at her ass. She used her legs to spread the brunette’s further apart, then slowly trailed a hand down Regina, and very slowly into her panties.  
The brunette shifted herself so Emma came into contact with her much more quickly than she was planning. Both gasping as Emma’s hand slid through the brunette.

Regina moaned in appreciation and brought herself down harder on the blonde’s fingers, almost coming. She started to pant and pick up her speed, then she all of a sudden cried out Emma’s name.

Emma smiled and held Regina tight as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Dilated dark pools looked back at her, though much different than the magic-induced ones. 

The brunette’s grin turned wicked the moment she caught her breath. She moved off of Emma quickly. She tugged on Emma’s arms to pull her from the bed. Her face was crashing with Emma’s so quickly there was a slight clash of teeth. These kisses were messy and barely contained. Regina pushed Emma up against her door and started her descent. 

Emma couldn’t breath as thin fingers wound themselves in her pants and pulled. She felt Regina move between her legs, she didn’t remember much between losing her underwear and finally screaming, actually screaming.

Regina held her up, and then carefully brought her down to the floor. Emma lay her head in the brunette’s lap while she caught her breath.

They had fucked a bit more before finally tumbling back into bed and nodding off for the rest of the day, and night.

……………

Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had a full night of sleep. She woke to someone humming in her shower. As she sat up to remove the sleep from her eyes, the sheets falling away, she discovered the state of her undress. She quickly pulled the sheet back up to cover her chest, last night hadn’t been a dream, her cheeks starting to turn pink at the thought.

Emma emerged soon after from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her brilliant smile throwing Regina off and causing her to frown. Emma was just happy she had won, she had bedded the Evil Queen, this was all just a long game to control her, own her.

Emma’s smile faded as she watched Regina’s face and saw her stress vein pop slightly, a tanned hand going to her head.

“Regina…”

Regina shook her head. What had been a potential moment of bliss, safety and a budding teenage romance moments ago, was now a mind game.

Regina took a deep breath and straightened her back painfully.

“What?” She asked with a flip of her hair and a narrowing of her eyes.

Emma paused and dropped half of her clothes, she moved quickly to try and pick them up.

“I…” she was flustered and oh so confused. What had happened between her shower and now? Last night was amazing. She had her suspicions that their intense game of cat and mouse was really attraction, but it wasn’t like she was ready to bet her life on it, especially after Regina had clawed her face off in a moment of rage.

Regina used a quick hand motion to silence Emma.

“Please, stop.”

Emma’s eyes started to water.  
“So what happened between us last night...what was that?” damn it she could hear the tears about to start just from her damned voice. She really didn’t want Regina to see her weak.

Regina laughed and had the audacity to smirk at Emma. “I needed to… what’s it they say,” she looked about the room feigning to find the words, “scratch an itch?”. 

Emma let out a sad laugh. “So that’s all it was to you.” She nodded her head as she was coming to the realization that last night didn’t mean what she thought it meant.

She groaned and threw her hands down to her sides raising her hand to stop herself.

“You know what. Fine.” she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Regina stared at the door for a long time. What did Emma mean by what happened between them? Was there more to it? And why did she feel like tearing her own heart out and crushing it?


	3. Would you love me more... if I cooked something for you.

As Regina sat there in the early morning light she knew what she had done. She had made the mistake of letting Emma in, and now was making the mistake of pushing her away.

She shouldn’t have allowed herself to feel safe, and dare she dream loved for even a night. But she had, she had gone and done it and now frantically was chasing her next high.

She quickly threw on Emma’s gray hoodie and some black leggings and headed to the kitchen. She couldn’t talk about her feelings. She didn’t know how to open up anymore, but she could bake, and maybe the blond would understand what she couldn’t say. Maybe Emma would stay with her just a bit longer…

She pulled pancake ingredients down from all around her kitchen, quickly pooling everything into a large mixing bowl. Stirring when she heard the front door unlock.

She grabbed her bowl and rushed to the front entryway, stopping short when she saw Emma half out the door.

“Where… where are you going?” She sounded frantic. Her eyes searched the room in vain for a reason for Emma not to go.

Emma looked back with her bloodshot red-rimmed eyes, anger, and pain in every pronounced pink line on her face.

Regina gripped the bowl tighter and then as if forgetting about the heavy object completely, promptly dropped the bowl.

They both startled at the clanging of the bowl hitting the hardwood floor, leaving a deep divot in the wood.

A few moments passed before Regina tried again.

“I… I was making pancakes…” Regina kneeled down to clean up the mess, slowly realizing she had nothing to clean with.

Emma crossed her arms and watched Regina struggle with what to do and how to control her emotions. The brunette was clearly flailing.

Regina looked into the bowl her eyes shooting up as she heard Emma start to retreat again.

“Safe!” Emma turned around, she saw the brunettes knuckles go white clutching the bowl. 

Emma glanced back, face tense.

Regina closed her eyes almost shaking.  
“I wanted to feel safe. And...and I did with you.”

She stared down at the floor pinching her nose now to try and keep from crying.  
“I-I was making pancakes…I”

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her arm, when had Emma moved that close?

She pulled back into herself a bit.

The blond watched the goosebumps appear on the brunette's skin. Saw her tremble with every breath.

Emma locked eyes with her.  
“You.” She cleared her throat and took a breath. “You want me to stay?”

Regina picked up the bowl and tried to stand, the blond steadying her.

Emma took the bowl carefully and gestured for Regina to guide her back to the kitchen. When they reached the counter and the mixture was carefully placed back down Emma saw how the brunette's eyes were downcast as if she had said something far worse.

Emma looked at the bowl with determination and started moving. Regina watched as Emma made her way to the stove and started to pull pans until she deemed one the right size, smiling at herself she moved to the fridge to grab some butter. Regina leaned back against the counter, her hands shaking until they gripped the counter. She took a deep breath.

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina tried to find Emma’s gaze but the woman was on a mission.

Emma leaned passed Regina grabbing the bowl.

“Making pancakes. Take a seat at the island, it won’t take me long.” She went to work with pouring and a minute later was steadily progressing.

Regina didn’t move at first. She just watched Emma cook, it seemed to calm her. When she was able to release her hold on the countertop she made her way to the fridge to get drinks.

“Orange juice ok with you? Or did you want something else?” she quickly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, really wishing she had time to brush her hair and do something with it.  
“That works for me, what do you want on these?” Emma held up a plate and Regina shrugged.

“I have syrup around here somewhere…” she placed the juice on the island and went for the pantry, selecting the bottle she was looking for.

Emma sat them down and started to eat, bumping Regina’s shoulder.  
“I promise it’s not poisoned, dig in!”

The brunette started to cut her pancakes into neat tiny squares and groaned at her first bite.

“What did you put in these? They taste amazing.”

A proud smile seemed permanently fixed to the blonds face now.   
“Bit of Vanilla and cinnamon. Makes them sweet but with a kick.”

This was the first time Emma ever saw Regina eat something besides a salad, and she watched as Regina finished her food faster than Emma thought possible. Before Regina could feel awkward that Emma was still eating she placed her second pancake on the woman’s plate.

“I’ll make some more.” And just like that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

They finished eating and Emma started to do the dishes. Regina went upstairs to get ready for the day, as she was pretty sure Emma wouldn’t run off without saying goodbye. She was proven right when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

“You can come in Emma.” Regina leaned forward into the mirror and applied a little more eyeliner, as the bathroom door was slowly pushed open.

“Hey.” The blond flushed seeing Regina's eyes glance towards her.

“You look amazing.” She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “Hot date?” she laughed nervously hoping Regina wouldn’t kick her out now.

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her lightly out of her way.  
“I presume you wanted to talk? Or did you stay just to stare at me?” She raised a brow and smirked. 

Emma took a seat on the bed and lay back flat letting out a breath staring at the ceiling. 

“So I would really like to see you again if that's alright.” Emma waited but all Regina did was give a nod. 

Emma looked over at her and saw Regina wringing her hands.  
“Henry hates me, look what I did to your face…” she gestured without looking.

Emma took a moment to think of what to say next and watched as Regina covered her eyes with a hand. Emma knew she felt bad but she also knew there wasn’t much they could do for her face.

“If you have some makeup I’m sure the kid will never notice. I’ll be fine Gina honestly, just going to take some getting used to is all.” She put her arm around the darker woman and was surprised when she felt her melt against her.

Regina’s head lay on her shoulder and she moved to lay her legs across Emma’s lap. 

“I’m so sorry Emma.” Emma pulled the brunette closer. And held her tight.

“It’s ok. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” she kissed Regina on the head and she felt the tension leave the woman’s body.

“We’ll make our own fairytale.”

 

THE END> Maybe.


End file.
